Second Chances
by Branwyn Snape
Summary: Set in the time frame of the 3rd book. Black has escaped, there is panic amongst Hogwarts students and staff alike. An Auror is sent to help protect the castle, and Severus Snape is not happy with who they send...Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****He guys, its been a while since I've uploaded anything since Uni has literally prevented me from doing anything fun :P Lol. But now I've decided to do this lil fic as a side project from my work! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the character, except those of my own creation, they belong to the talented J.K.Rowling!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 1993 – Unwelcome Guests**

Checking the clock on the mantle piece, Severus sighed and rose from his desk. He had been planning his lessons until way past midnight and his eyes suddenly felt as if they were carrying a ten ton weight. He filed away his work for the night and with a flick of his wand eliminated all the candles in his office. As he walked to his quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle, the dread of knowing that the next day the castle would be filled with noisy students washed over him once more. He preferred the castle as it was; quiet and peaceful, without the happy chatter and yells of students as they made their way to classes. Being around them simply reminded him that he was alone and friendless; and he always would be. Albus had always told him to make more of an effort with the staff, but Severus insisted that he preferred his own company to that of the teachers. So inevitably over the years, he had become a bitter recluse. Never letting anyone in, for he was afraid if he started to forge relationships they would simply be taken away from him, like they always were.

He closed the heavy door to his quarters behind him and hung his black teachers robe on the stand by the door. Looking at the empty room that lay before him he felt his heart sink, every night the same feeling; of loneliness and depression. He reached for the bottle of Fire Whiskey in the glass cabinet and poured himself a glass; he couldn't seem to get to sleep without a shot these days. He had promised himself he wouldn't turn out like his Father and rely on alcohol, but like father like son eh? He thought, slinging himself on the chair by the fireplace. With a single blink of his eye, the fireplace sprang to life and warmth washed over him. Taking a large gulp of whiskey, he closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

He knew that this term would be more unbearable than the last, he past seemed to be forcing him to relive his more forgotten and distressing memories. Remus Lupin would be filling the post as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, a man whom Severus loathed more than words could say. Lupin had been part of the gang of boys that made his life hell during Hogwarts, and even though Lupin had never taken part in the physical and mental abuse, he had also never tried to stop it; he was a prefect after all. But what enraged him the most was that Lupin was a werewolf, and Dumbledore had seen him fit to teach Defence! When he, Severus Snape had been persuading Dumbledore for years to let him teach the subject. For he had experience beyond anyone as to what the Dark Arts can do to you. He had a suspicion that Dumbledore did not want him tempted back into his old ways. But Severus knew he would never return to those days, for it was the Dark Arts that cost him the most precious thing in his life; Lily Evans. He suddenly realised that his pale cheeks were wet with tears; he quickly wiped them away cursing himself for letting his emotions taking hold once again.

Downing the last of the whiskey, he threw the glass into the fire place and made his way to his room, extinguishing the candles as he left to room. As soon as he got into bed he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he reached into the draws beside him and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. As soon as the vial touched is lips, he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ah Melora, what a pleasure it is to see you again!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, rising from behind his desk and motioned for the young woman at the door to take a seat.

"Its always a pleasure, Albus." Smiled Melora, closing the door behind her. "Although its is a shame I have to return to Hogwarts in such dire circumstances"

Melora took a seat in front of Dumbledore, remembering the last time she sat in front of the Headmaster; which involved her and Sirius Black being giving detention for incidents involving Professor Slughorn and carefully aimed paint bombs. Smiling inwardly to herself, she took some files from her bag and handed them to Dumbledore who examined them closely.

"Those papers outline the Ministers wishes to have an Auror placed undercover at Hogwarts," Melora explained. "I will be given a position at Hogwarts, and my duties will be to protect students and follow any leads on Black."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure we can find a suitable place for you amongst our staff," Dumbledore said, lowering the papers and resting his hands on his lap. "How do you feel about assisting Professor Lupin in teaching the students Defence against the Dark Arts? Maybe you could pick up where the unsuccessful Gilderoy Lockhart left off when he started the duelling club."

"That sounds perfect!" Melora smiled.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and clapped his hands together. "Right well, I think it's time you met the rest of the staff. Though I'm sure most of them will have no trouble in remembering you from you time here." He smiled mischievously and his eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

Melora flushed, she hoped that the teachers had forgotten about her student days. She never really felt much for school rules, and spent most of her time trying to break every single one of them. As she walked with Professor Dumbledore to the Great Hall for lunch, her mind was filled with many happy memories of her childhood. Most memories involved running from Filch and Mrs Norris, or sitting in detention for yet another class prank. However, with these memories came great sadness. Knowing that Sirius, her former childhood sweetheart, was now in prison for the murder of two of her best friends was a burden she had carried with her for twelve years. No one had seen it coming, Peter seemed the type to try and follow the biggest bully in the playground, but not Sirius. He had seemed so loyal, so loving so…_Well, those times are over now,_ she thought solemnly to herself.

The Great Hall was almost empty when Dumbledore and herself arrived for lunch; although in just a few hours time she would be struggling breathe as hundreds of students dashed for their dinner. Looking up at the staff table she saw familiar faces beaming at her, though one face was not beaming. As their eyes met, she felt her mouth fall open and she saw his do the same. In all her years, she had not expected Severus Snape to be teaching at Hogwarts.

"I'm sure that you do not need me to introduce you." Dumbledore chucked, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Oh, no of course not" Melora chuckled nervously, finally tearing her eyes away from the man she almost sent to Azkaban.

"Ahh Miss Conner, I trust that you will not be blowing anything up during your visit." Remarked McGonagall, rising from her seat and shaking Melora's hand warmly.

"Oh I assure you, those days are far behind me." Laughed Melora, turning her gaze back to Snape who seemed to not be taking any notice of her.

After greeting her former Professor's, she then had to endure the awkwardness that was greeting Severus Snape after thirteen years. She took her seat beside him, though he did not acknowledge that she even existed.

"Erm, hello Severus." She said tentatively.

"Miss Conner." He nodded, not taking his eyes off the bowl of food in front of him.

Melora sighed, she had expected this. She decided to speak to him later, when there wasn't the whole of the faculty watching. Though she didn't expect results over night, for she did go out with Sirius Black, who during his childhood made Severus' life hell but she was part of the Auror team who tried to send him to Azkaban during his Death Eater years. He had later been relieved of the charges, and Melora had never been rid of a sense of guilt that she had nearly sent an innocent man to prison.

Once she had explained her presence to the staff, she made her way to her quarters just off the first floor corridor. She found that her belongings had already been brought up for her and folded neatly into a small pile on her four poster bed. She strolled over to the large window which washed the room with sunlight and studied the grounds. The Dementors would be arriving tonight, even the thought of them made her shudder. She couldn't see why Black would try to attempt to enter the grounds with those horrors floating around, but then again, she never saw why he would murder thirteen people.

She decided that sitting moping in her room would not do her any good, so she decided to make her way to the dungeons to see Severus. It was the least she could do to lay the past to rest and apologise, for she knew that she was in the wrong. She made her way down the gloomy steps to the dungeon, wondering why on earth anyone would wish to live in the damp and dark. When she reached Snape's office she tapped quietly on the door, and when she heard "Enter" from within, she pushed the door open.

"Hello Severus, I was wondering whether I could have a word with you." She asked tentatively, feeling a flutter of nerves rise in her chest.

Severus looked up from his desk and glared at her, the force of his stare nearly knocked her off her feet.

"I cannot imagine why you would even dare to speak to me," Severus said icily, rising from his desk and walking towards her.

"Severus please, just listen to me for a moment." She said, stepping forward and closing the door behind her. "Your reaction to me is everything I expected, and deserve. But at the end of that day, I was only doing my job. I was ordered to go after you and I did, I had no idea that you hated your life as a Death Eater and were keen to leave."

"Do not make excuses Conner, you heard Dumbledore's testimony and yet you still refused to relent." He spat.

"Severus, I am not making excuses! I was an Auror, you were a Death Eater!" She yelled, feeling herself become angrier with each word. "What the hell was I supposed to do? Or is this not about me capturing you, is this about our school days?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE, SEVERUS!!" She shrieked back, walking quickly towards him so she was only inches from his face. "You are a bitter, twisted man! Yeah I nearly sent you to prison, but I was doing my fucking job ok? And just because I was with a man you couldn't stand, does not make me the devil incarnate!"

There was silence for a moment, where both Severus and Melora simply stared at each other, seething with rage. Then, Melora whipped round and slammed the door behind her making the walls shake. Severus was rooted to the spot, his whole body shaking with a combination of anger and shock. He couldn't' believe she had the nerve to try to apologise, after all she was the one who took no notice when he pleaded with her that he was innocent. She was the one who laughed as Black and Potter made his life hell. But then, a nasty thought popped into his head; it wasn't really the fact that she was part of the team of Auror's that captured him, nor was it to do with the fact that she dated Black that seemed to make lose his temper. It was the fact that he found her very attractive, beautiful in fact, that made him loose control. He had never felt the beauty of another hit him so hard, not since the first time he saw Lily and Petunia playing near his home in Spinner's End. He felt angry, angry because he felt this way about another. He felt as though he was betraying Lily's memory by finding Melora so insanely stunning in ever way. Her long wavy mahogany hair, her flawless porcelain complexion and her dazzling opal eyes. He suddenly felt fury well up inside him once more; how dare she make him feel this way about her! After all, she did nearly imprison him and her previous affair with Black the murderer simply made his blood boil. Throwing his quill across the room in frustration, he marched off to his quarters to his drinks cabinet. He would definitely need to stock up more this year.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hope you liked that! Review please, it helps me write better! Hehe.**

**Peace xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Well here's chapter 2 people, hope you enjoy! I won't be updating this story till next week, as I have a stupid field trip to go on! Lol.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

  
**Chapter 2: Apologies**

Melora stormed up the dungeon staircase, her heart thumping against her chest and seething with rage. She had of course not expected Severus to greet her warmly and offer dinner, but she had never expected him to be so hostile and bitter. All she had done was apologise, she had even extended the hand of friendship! Everything about him infuriated her; his arrogance, his temper, his bitterness…but she couldn't help thinking how the years had been kind to him. His once sallow thin face had filled out slightly, and his hair was not as unkempt as it once was. Where was she going with this? Well, she didn't really know, all she did know was that Severus Snape looked far more handsome than she'd expected or remembered. The fact that he was handsome, however, did not make up for the fact that she despised is character more than words could describe. As the bright sunlight of the Entrance Hall washed over her, she found herself calming slightly. She had far too much work to do to let a bitter old man get to her. Checking her watch and seeing it was well past mid afternoon, she decided to begin her patrol of the castle grounds before the students arrived the next day. Smiling to herself, she thought that would be no one better to look secret ways Black could enter the castle, for she used most of them when she was a student.

Just an hour into her patrol, she found a pleasant distraction in the guise of Remus Lupin. They met on the third flood corridor, and upon seeing each other embraced warmly. Melora had never really been friendly with Remus when he was at school, even thought she'd dated his best friend. But she still found him a lovely genuine man, who had been tormented by the most unspeakable experiences while he was at school. He had changed significantly since she'd last seen him, there was much more grey streaked in his brown hair and the lines under his eyes seemed to have multiplied.

"Remus, how lovely to see you again" She grinned, letting go of their embrace. "You look well."

"Oh come now, you know as well as I do that I look a mess" He chuckled, though blushing slightly. "You on the other hand look fantastic! Auror training must have straightened you out."

Melora laughed, Remus was a prefect at Hogwarts and was forever at his wits end trying to get James, Sirius and herself to obey the rules and try not getting into trouble. He, of course, failed in his mission.

"Ha, not for long I hope. Having to grow up was such a ghastly experience" She said, as he joined her in patrolling the castle.

As they walked through Hogwarts and its grounds, Melora and Remus reminisced old times at Hogwarts. It was refreshing to meet someone to optimistic and charming, despite what he had been through. Talking to Remus made her think; if only Severus was like Remus. He had been through the same if not more torment than Severus, and still managed to come out the other side a better person. Time seemed to melt away, and before she knew it the sun had begun to set and the sky had turned a brilliant red. Having decided that her patrol had been successful, and all possible entrances were marked on the map, she and Remus returned to the Great Hall for dinner. This would be the last peaceful evening before the gaggle of students arrived for their first term at Hogwarts. Melora couldn't help feeling slightly nervous at the prospect of teaching, even though she had faced far worse experiences in her life.

Melora took her seat beside Remus and an empty space meant for Snape; she wasn't surprised at all to see that he wasn't there. He obviously wanted to avoid her after the 'disagreement' in the morning. The plates in front of her suddenly sprang to life with a vast array of wonderful looking food, and realising how hungry she was, Melora pilled her plate high. Half way through dinner Snape entered the Great Hall looking distinctly ruffled, and Melora avoided his gaze for fear it might turn her to stone. She quickly finished her dinner and bade the other teacher's goodnight before rushing out of the Great Hall to her quarters. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him, he made her heart pound and her thoughts go foggy. She obviously needed to spend as little time with him as possible.

Severus couldn't sleep at all that night; his mind was wracked with guilt over his behaviour that day. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her simply for being beautiful, she couldn't help that. He now understood that he was not annoyed with her, he was annoyed with himself. Annoyed for letting himself fall for another woman when he still thought about Lily every day, he felt as though he was cheating on her even though Lily was never really his; he had seen to that. He had never really had the chance to say goodbye to Lily, he never had the chance to tell her how beautiful she was and how he loved her beyond life itself. He hadn't had closure with Lily, there were still a million things he wanted to say to her and he couldn't. He felt so guilty about everything; it was his information after all that caused Voldemort to go after Lily, James and Harry. It was his fault that Harry had been left orphaned, and it was down to him that…that she was dead, and he would never see her face again. Every waking moment he thought of her, and even in his sleep he dreamt of her and now, now he was plagued with thoughts of another. Melora stopped his heart, she was a glory to his eyes and she was simply breathtaking. He couldn't understand why he felt this way, but then again, you don't have a choice who you fall for, you just do.

Frustrated that he couldn't sleep, Severus got up and threw his dressing gown round his shoulders. He stormed out of the dungeon and made for the main staircase, maybe a midnight walk would help clear his mind. The first floor of the castle was completely deserted save the odd ghost that wondered through a wall. He was just feeling slightly calmer and thinking of returning to his quarters when he collided hard with something moving in his direction. Swaying slightly, he opened his eyes and to his horror he realised he had ran straight into Melora. Hastily he straightened himself up to look as menacing as he could.

"Severus, what the hell are you doing?" She growling, massaging her arm and straightening her pyjama top. "You could have broken my arm!"

"Oh do not exaggerate Miss Conner," He spat, nevertheless extending a hand to help her to her feet. "I apologise, I was not paying attention."

"Yeah, I gathered!" She replied sardonically.

"I was only apologising Conner, do not snap." He said, growing slightly irritated.

"Oh good, now you now how it feels" She retorted.

The anger within him settled slightly and his face relaxed. She had a point, for just this morning she had simply tried to apologise for her actions thirteen years ago. He sighed, how could he stay so angry at such a beautiful woman?

"I would like to have a work with you Miss Conner, could we go somewhere a little less exposed?" He asked quietly, looking round to check that no one was about.

"Of course, follow me." She said suspiciously, leading him to her quarters.

He followed her a short way to her office door, feeling a hot sensation in his stomach; he hadn't felt this nervous in ages. As they entered her quarters, he couldn't help but notice how absolutely adorable she looked in his nightwear, with her long brown hair tied in a loose plait that snaked its way down her back. An ornate fireplace sprang to life as Melora closed the door behind her and the room filled with light. She sat herself on a chair by the fireplace, and then conjured a chair for Severus to sit on. Melora curled herself up in the chair, resting her chin on her knees. Severus sat rigidly in his chair; he could feel his heart pounding with nerves.

"So, what did you want to talk about Severus?" She said, shivering slightly even though the fireplace was roaring.

"I just wanted to, ah, apologise for losing my temper with you this morning." He said quietly, looking into the fire instead of her dazzling eyes.

Melora looked slightly taken aback, she leaned forwards in her chair and looked at him with an expression he had never seen before.

"Just, seeing you has brought back some memories of my past" he said, knowing that this was only half true. "And I reacted badly, and I know I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive and forget."

"Thank you, Severus." She sighed softly. "And I am truly sorry for how everything turned out, you do not deserve the life you have been dealt. Yeah you made mistakes, but who doesn't? I'm just sorry I played a part in it all."

Severus smiled weakly. "You have nothing to be sorry about Miss Conner." He said, feeling mesmerised by her.

"Oh please, call me Melora. I hate being called Miss Conner; it makes me feel so old." She chuckled, feeling herself blush under his intense gaze.

"Melora it is then." He said, rising to his feet. "Well, I shall leave you. It is rather late, and I must be up early to prepare for the start of term. Goodnight, Melora."

Melora looked up at him, and there eyes met. For a moment she didn't answer, too drawn into his deep obsidian eyes. She suddenly realised she had been staring at him for well over a minute, and she flushed.

"Goodnight Severus, sleep well" She sighed, her mind swimming with thoughts.

"And you" He replied, turning on his heals and leaving the room.

* * *

Melora woke early the next morning feeling slightly light headed; she couldn't quite believe her feelings for Severus, they seemed to have arisen in the blink of an eye. The truth was, after seeing his softer and more human side last night her opinions about him had completely changed. She didn't think for one moment she would ever get an apology out of him, but for him to truly mean it…Also the way he had looked at her, as if he was feeling a change within himself too. As if he too was feeling the same as she was, but that was a stupid thing to think; Severus Snape didn't love anyone. She didn't quite know if it was love she felt, after all they'd been captive and capturer once and had only really spoken for a day. But she knew something was happening to her, something strange and inexplicable but also something wonderful and amazing. But she knew at once that he would never feel the same for her as she did for him, so she decided to keep her feelings to herself and concentrate on her job for the Ministry. Distractions like her growing affection for Severus Snape would only impede her better judgement. Sighing heavily she got up and took a shower. Then, with a wave of her wand she was dressed. Another patrol of the grounds was necessary before the students arrived, so she grabbed her paperwork and headed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

She met Remus on her way to breakfast and he happily offered to keep her company while she completed the days patrol. Melora was grateful for the company, for if left alone her mind would wonder to other things. The Great Hall was a wash with early morning sunlight as they entered; Melora had to shield her eyes slightly to protect them. She saw that Severus was watching her as she entered and took her usual seat beside him.

"Good morning Severus." She said brightly, settling her papers out of the way of the jam.

"Good morning Melora, I hope you slept well." He said, helping himself to bacon and eggs.

"Oh yes very well thank you, I could hardly bear to get up this morning" She groaned, pulling a bowl of cornflakes towards her.

"I hear that the castle is in need of yet another Ministry approved audit," he began, blushing slightly. "I was going to say that if you need some company I would be more than happy to assist you in any way I can."

Melora flushed scarlet, nearly choking on her breakfast. "O-Oh well, that's very kind of you but Remus asked to accompany me just now. You can join us if you want?" She asked, though knowing full well what his answer would be.

Severus looked slightly put out for a moment, but then returned to his usual sourness. "No thank you Miss, I do not wish to be in his company longer than necessary."

And with that, he gulped down the last of his breakfast and practically ran from the Great Hall. Melora was left feeling slightly confused but with a candle of hope lighting itself inside her.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Read and Review:o) **

**Peace xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Sorry this has taken a while to come out, I've been a very busy bee! Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Read and review**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Welcome Feast**

Her daily audit of the castle would have been an enormous bore if it wasn't for Remus who kept her company. She found him an absolute delight to talk to and was only sorry she hadn't got to know him more during her school days. His optimistic view on life was so refreshing, and even though he was a werewolf it didn't stop him appreciating the fact that he was still alive. Melora couldn't help feeling that much of this bravado was put on, and that maybe he was hiding his real feeling about life deep inside. But he was still funny, charming and a she knew that he'd be a great friend to her in this coming year. She explained to him what she would be required to do over the year, and they bounced ideas off each other on the Duelling Club which would be taking place in the first week of October. Melora thought how Remus was a great asset to the school, and is ten times more qualified than that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart that taught last year. Honestly, she could never see why Dumbledore agreed to appoint him in the first place.

"Seriously, he came to the Ministry asking for an Auror position" she laughed, almost crying with mirth. "And he couldn't even perform the basic tests! He fell over his own robes running from the Boggart we had used to attack him."

"What was his worst fear?" Remus joked, his eyebrow raised slightly. "That all his hair products were stolen?!"

With that last comment they burst out laughing. Wiping the tears from her eyes they preceded to the dungeons, they part of the castle due its daily inspection. Melora felt butterflies flit around her stomach; she wondered how Severus would be with her after she turned down his offer to escort her round the castle. She knocked lightly on the door and entered his office. He was sitting at his desk, a mountain of paper piled high in front of him. He looked round and when he saw who had disturbed him, his lips curled slightly.

"Hello Severus, I am sorry to disturb you but I need to inspect your quarters" She said, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

"I do not think that will be necessary Miss Conner." He replied sharply.

Melora sighed, so he had returned to calling her Miss Conner again. He must be angry at her for something, though she could not think of anything she had done wrong.

"Severus, these inspections are very necessary indeed" She said, striding towards him leaving Remus standing quietly in the doorway. "The Ministry, and the Headmaster, insist that all areas of the castle are inspected on a daily basis for any signs of intrusion."

Severus threw down his quill and rose from his seat.

"I wonder why they would send the former lover of a convict to the castle!" He spat, making Melora to take a step backwards to avoid getting spat in the face. "Or did u eagerly ask for the position? Did you wish to find Black and run away together?"

Melora stared at him incredulously; he had only just apologised for losing his temper with her when she first arrived, and now here he was doing it again.

"Severus! How dare you bring Sirius into this!" she snapped. "Yeah we dated, but he's betrayed me as well as Remus, so why on earth would I want to help him back in the castle? And as for you, I know Black was horrible to you at school but I cannot see why you would bear a grudge for so long."

Severus fell silent; he seemed too incensed to speak. Melora gave him once last look, and swept from his office with Remus. Severus fell back onto his chair and covered his face with his hands. Why, why was it that every time they were in the same room together they always seemed to have a confrontation? She was such a strong woman, and unlike many other he had met along the way did not bend to his every need. She stood up to him and didn't care what she said to him, and it was this he found so engaging about her. His feelings for her were growing by the hour; he couldn't believe he asked to accompany her on her inspection of the castle. It was as if his lips on their own accord, and he wasn't surprised when she turned him down in favour of Remus. I mean, who would want a bitter old man for company? He reached into his desk drawer and removed a heavy black book; underneath there was a small picture. The woman in the picture had long red hair and eyes that shined and sparkled beyond anything, even though the picture was black and white. As he watched the woman wave and smile at him from the photo frame, he felt a prickly feeling in the corner of his eyes. He felt such confusion and had no one to talk to, so instead his feeling built up inside up and made him even more depressed than normal. He made sure that the one thing positive in his life had been driven away; he had hurt Lily so badly that she couldn't stand to look at him. And now he seemed to be doing the same with Melora; she lit up the room and his heart every time he saw her.

"I'm so sorry, my darling" He choked; staring at the picture and letting tears fall freely down his pale cheeks.

It was then he made a vow to himself, he would not drive the one person who gave him hope out of his life. He knew that she would never have the same feelings for him as he held for her, but he would rather have her as a friend than as an enemy. He couldn't stand not speaking to her or seeing her, so he would make sure that he wouldn't lose his temper with Melora again. Taking a deep breath, he returned the photo to his drawer. Realising that he had been crying he wiped the tears hastily from his cheeks and composed himself. The Welcome Feast would be starting soon, so he decided to head down to the Great Hall early; dreading the return of hundreds of chatty students.

Severus' latest outburst couldn't have come at a worst time. The Welcome Feast was about to begin and Melora was seething; yet again she had felt the brunt of his temper without having actually done something to anger him. She remembered him as some what of a recluse at school, a loner who didn't seem to want to speak to anyone; well, anyone except Lily. His eyes lit up every time she entered the room, and despite Lily's protests, Melora knew full well that his interest in her was slightly more than platonic. Maybe seeing her again reminded him of Lily, hers and James' deaths affected everyone who ever knew them, and she wouldn't be surprised if he was angry at her for bringing back painful memories. Whatever his reasons for disliking her and despite her growing feelings for him, she decided to steer extremely clear of him unless she really had to see him. Taking a deep breath she entered the Great Hall where hundreds of students were gathered around the four house tables; the first years were being escorted by Hagrid along the lake. She felt hundreds of eyes turn to her as she walked to the staff table and sat herself in her now regular seat beside Severus, who had quite conveniently turned his attention to the floor.

Melora smiled broadly at the curious students before her; it seemed such a long time ago that she was sitting on the Gryffindor table with Sirius, James and Lily talking and laughing with the rest of the school. Adulthood hit her like a brick wall, she remembered clearly her Auror training and being told by Alastor Moody that chasing a Death Eater could well result in either of their deaths. Up until that point she had always thought of being an Auror as fun and exciting, it came as such a shock to her that death was a likely result of anyone of her missions, be it hers or her target. Severus was only her second Death Eater target since she finished her training, she naïve and inexperienced and knew nothing about the inner workings of Voldemort's circle. When she finally tracked down Severus…

"_Give up Snape!" She yelled into the darkness of the woods. "You're surrounded by twenty Death Eaters, that's twenty against one! Place your wand on the ground and come forward with your hands on your head!"_

_Melora heard nothing but silence in the seconds that followed, Snape wasn't going to give up without a fight. She proceeded cautiously forward, motioning for her fellow Auror's the cover her. She blinked furiously to try and adjust her eyes to the darkness in which she had walked into. _

"_Lumos" She whispered to the tip of her wand, which produced a beam of white light to illuminate her path. "Severus, there is no use hiding. We know you're there and we're going to catch you, make it easier on yourself and come out!" She said, clutching her wand tighter and trying to keep her wits about her._

_Hearing a slight rustle to her left she froze; she knew it wasn't the wind moving the leaves. Trying to remain calm, she slowly turned and pointed her wand in the direction of the noise. A shadow moved, and before he could escape for the second time, she yelled…_

"_STUPEFY!!" _

_A low moan and thump came from in the bushes; Melora lowered her wand and walked forwards into the trees. There, on the ground in a heap of black robes was Severus Snape. Crouching down beside him she saw that he had hit his head on rock as he hit the ground; a slow trickle of blood ran down his forehead. His eyes opened slowly and widened slightly when he saw who he captor was. Melora felt a shiver run through her entire body, and some welled up within her that she had never felt before for any Death Eater; pity. Pulling herself together she cleared the blood away with a flick of her wand and conjured hand cuffs and bound Severus' arms. _

"_Severus Snape, you are under arrest for accessory to the murders of Lily and James Potter and for Death Eater activities. You do not have to remain silent but what you say may be used against you." She spat, pointing her wand at his heart and urging him to move forwards._

_Severus' face broke out into panic._

"_M-Melora please, I didn't do anything to Lily and James I swear! I didn't know what the information meant when I gave it to the Dark Lord!" He shrieked, his whole body shaking. "You have to believe me, I would never hurt Lily! Please don't do this!"_

"_Shut up Severus, or I'll do it for you!" She growled, throwing him forwards with a flick of her wand. "Got him" she added to a tall dark haired Auror as they exited the bush "make sure he's high security"_

_The Auror nodded and disapparated with Severus by his side. Justice had been done, she though, or had it? …_

Severus had always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, even in his Hogwarts days, but a fascination was not the same a belief that their uses were just. Even though he seemed the Death Eater type, Melora questioned her assignment as she didn't think that Severus was capable of things he was charged with. This was shown in court when Albus Dumbledore stood up and defended his former pupil, resulting in the charges being dropped. Now, after twelve years the guilt of capturing an innocent man intensified, she could see that he was simply a broken man; however deep down he may hide it. She glanced sideways at Severus to see him staring directly in front of him; she leant over and spoke softly into his ear.

"I am going to pretend that little out burst earlier did not happen," she whispered, feeling his body go rigid the closer she got. "I cannot say that I was not hurt by your comments, but I understand why you said them and I hope we can go the next week without ripping each other a new one. So, I am calling a truce."

She held out her hand for him to shake, expecting him to turn her offer down.

"As you wish Miss Conner," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. "I think it is appropriate for us to behave as professionally as possible under the circumstances."

Melora smiled and returned to facing the chattering crowd of students. She couldn't ignore the spark that flew between them as they shook hands; it made her whole body tingle. She couldn't tell if he felt it too, for he was so used to hiding his feelings that she would never know what he truly felt. Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair, ensuring silence from everyone, he was a man that simply radiated wisdom and power, and Melora respected him beyond anyone.

"I think now it is time to expand our school! It is time for the sorting" He exclaimed, beaming at the students before him.

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and fifty pale and frightened looking eleven year olds walked towards the staff table. Melora remembered what an exciting time her first year was, and couldn't wait to begin her teaching duties. Professor McGonagall, a formidable by thoroughly pleasant Transfiguration teacher stepped forward holding and ageing hat in one hand and a roll of parchment in another.

"When I place the Sorting Hat on your head, you will be sorted into your houses." She proclaimed, glancing at the parchment and reading off the first name. "Akeroyd, Anne"

A shy looking blonde haired girl stepped forwards and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and after a minute or two is shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting carried on for ten minutes or so, with "Frost, Derik" becoming the newest member to Gryffindor. Melora scanned the Great Hall for Harry, for he must have started Hogwarts by now as he would be thirteen years old at least. She was eager to meet him, from what Dumbledore had told her he was the spitting image of his father but the mannerisms of Lily. However he didn't seem to be here and Melora thought if he was anything like his Dad he was out somewhere getting into trouble. Melora couldn't help but giggle slightly; even now she still couldn't believe that they got away with most of the trouble they caused. Just as the sorting ended and Professor Flitwick ran from the Great Hall to return the Sorting Hat to Dumbledore's office, Melora caught sight of two students entering the hall looking slightly disappointed. The girl had long, bushy brown hair and an air of authority about her. The boy beside her had jet black hair, moon shaped glasses and shocking green eyes. Harry Potter indeed looked a lot like his father, but he carried himself just like his mother would have. At least Lily and James were still alive within Harry.

Melora noticed that Severus was also staring at Harry, but not with the curiosity and delight like Melora, but more like he'd just seen his worst enemy enter the room; it was a look of pure loathing. She rolled her eyes; Harry seemed to remind Severus forcefully of James. And she knew better than anyone how he hated being reminded of his past. Harry and his friend sat on the Gryffindor table next to a boy with shocking red hair, they were about to engage in conversation when Dumbledore rose from his chair once more.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start our delectable feast, I have a few start of term notices to say to you all. One of them is very serious so I will need your complete attention …"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, the school is presently in the company of the Dementors of Azkaban." He paused, a slight look of disgust on his face "They are stationed at every entrance to the school, and I must make perfectly clear to you all that none of you should leave the school without permission. It is not the nature of a Dementor to understand excuses, so I am therefore warning you all to give them no reason to harm you."

Dumbledore paused, and Melora saw hundreds of frightened and concerned faces staring back at the staff table. She had never agreed with placing hundreds of terrifying Dementors round the school, but Fudge was insistent. Black had already escaped the Dementors once, what is there to say that he won't do it again?

"On a lighter note," Dumbledore continued. "We have three new additions to the Hogwarts staff this year.

Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has consented to fill the post the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some quiet applause for Professor Lupin; only a small group of Gryffindor's seemed to be clapping the loudest. Remus had to go home for part of the day to retrieve some belongings, and had to return on the Hogwarts Express so Melora gathered he had met them in one of the compartments.

"Our second new appointment is going to be assisting Professor Lupin in his Defence against the Dark Arts classes, and has also agreed to pick up where Professor Lockhart left off and start a duelling club." Dumbledore continued over a rather enthusiastic out burst of whispering. "Please welcome, Melora Conner."

Melora smiled as the students applauded, so glanced at Harry who seemed to be quite excited at the prospect of a duelling club. When the applause died down, Dumbledore continued with a slight smile on his face.

"As for our final new appointment," he said making the last of the chatter fade, "I am sorry to inform you that Professor Kettleburn, our resident Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has retired in order to spend time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted to announce that none other than Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to fill the post, along with his present duties."

The applause for Hagrid was tumultuous, particularly at the Gryffindor table where Melora saw Harry grinning broadly and clapping harder than most. Melora turned to Hagrid who had turned ruby red and was staring at his hands with an enormous grin on his face. Hagrid's applause took at least a minute to die down, with Harry and his friends being the last to stop clapping.

"Well I think that everything," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates before then filled suddenly with the most delicious looking food, and Melora who suddenly found herself to be ravenous, helped herself to everything within her reach. The food was better than she remembered, she turned to face Severus once more and found that he was hardly touching his food. Frowning, she placed her knife and fork on the side of her plate.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" She smirked, though hoping her comment didn't result in another out burst.

"No she didn't," he replied coldly.

"Oh come now Severus, I was only joking." Melora chuckled, meeting Severus' eyes.

"Well I would rather you didn't" He said, pushing his half eaten plate away from him.

Melora sighed and turned back to her own dinner; classes started tomorrow so she wouldn't have time to worry about Severus' bitter attitude, for she would hardly see him apart from breakfasts and dinners. At the same time, that thought made her a little sad. Even though he was immensely intimidating and cold, she found him mysterious not to mention handsome. If only he would smile, just once, it would take years off him. Severus left the table in a hurry, whilst Melora remained behind chatting to Professor Flitwick. Harry and his two friends came up to the staff table not long after to congratulate Hagrid who seemed to be overcome with emotion. Melora smiled as Harry's gaze turned to her, he smiled warmly back.

"I see you're very pleased for Hagrid, oh sorry, Professor Hagrid." Melora grinned.

"Yeah we are he deserves it." Harry replied warmly.

"As long as he doesn't bring a dragon to the class I'm pleased for him." Said Harry's red haired friend darkly, his eyes brows raised slightly.

"Ah now that would be interesting!" Exclaimed Melora, "now I think it is high time you three ran back to your dormitories! See you in class."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry, and they disappeared out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hope you liked! Bit long isn't it? I got a little carried away, hehe.**

**Peace xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! Glad you like!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realisations**

The first day of term passed much more quickly than Melora would have liked; she thoroughly enjoyed teaching, and even though some of the students caused her more agro than she ever thought possible she found herself wishing that she'd chosen this career path instead of an Auror. Her first Duelling class was with the first years, due to their age Melora tried not to give them anything too ambitious. Instead, she helped them practise blocking spells which went down relatively successfully (if you don't count the incident in which one student missed aiming at his partner resulting in Melora being thrown a good four metres into the air and landing in the entrance hall). Her day was kept very busy, for when she was not teaching, she was inspecting the castle. Of course, being so close to Black in her school days meant she knew all the secret passageways out of the castle and was monitoring them on a daily basis. She could not understand why he would break out of Azkaban and come after Harry, for he must realise that he'd be caught for sure. Melora had managed to keep her mind firmly off Sirius since she'd been assigned this task by the head of the Auror office, he said that she was the most capable Auror the Ministry had and also her past with Black could be to her advantage.

Her feelings for Sirius were long diminished, they died the day she found out that Black had betrayed her and their friends. She had not seen it coming, Sirius seemed so loyal to Lily and James, and he doted on their son Harry and was even named godfather. The night of their murder however he had seemed edgy and restless, after failing to persuade him to come to bed, Melora gave up and went to sleep herself. She was shaken awake not two hours later by Remus, who looked positively terrified…

"_Melora, wake up!" yelled a frantic looking Remus._

"_Huh, what's going on?" She mumbled sleepily, opening one eye slowly seeing Remus bending over her._

"_It's Lily and James!" He shrieked, causing Melora to sit bolt upright and jump out of bed. "They've gone Mel, they've gone! He got them not two hours ago! We failed!"_

_Melora felt has though she'd been hit with a ten ton weight. How could he have got to them? They were protected by the Fidelius charm, Voldemort could not have got to them unless they secret keeper had divulged the knowledge of their whereabouts. Sirius would never…_

"_Remus no, no they can't be dead!" She screamed, her wide eyes streaming with tears. "S-Sirius would never…"_

_She broke off at the sight of Remus' face, and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. He heart didn't want to believe it, but her head said that it was the only explanation into how Voldemort had found where they were hiding. Then a nasty realisation hit her; Sirius was not in bed. She had though she heard the sound of him disapparating, but dismissed it down to tiredness on her part. He must have left the house that night._

"_Mel, there's more" he went on clutching her shaking hand in his own. "Sirius was tracked from Lily and James' house to a small town in Cornwall, but it was not the Auror's that tracked him down first."_

_Melora felt her breath leave her._

"_Peter was on his way to the Potter's that night with information." Remus continued. "He obviously saw the wreckage and their…bodies. He went after Sirius and –" His voice broke off "you know he was never the best dueller, couldn't seem to hit his target. Sirius killed him and thirteen other people with one curse! All they found of Peter was his finger and blood stained clothes!"_

"_NO!!" She wailed in despair, falling to her knees. "H-He loved them, said he'd do anything to keep them alive! He adored Harry as his own son! Why would he kill them all?"_

"_Listen," he said, crouching down and laying his hands on her shoulders. "Harry survived, I do not know how, but when the Auror's reached Godric's Hollow, they found Harry crying in his cot; completely unharmed."_

"_B-But how?" she whispered, extremely confused. "If he was willing to kill a boy's mother and father, why would he have misgivings about killing their child as well?"_

"_That's the point!" he breathed. "He's gone Mel; he aimed his curse at Harry and for some reason it rebounded on its maker! V-Voldemort is…gone, all because he couldn't kill a small child!"_

_Melora sat there completely lost for words. Voldemort gone, how could a small baby rebound the more evil curse upon the Dark Lord? How could his parents die, whilst he survived? Lily and James were both extremely remarkable wizards and Harry's powers hadn't even shown themselves yet. She felt tears fall freely from her eyes; in one night she had lost three of her best friends, and the man she loved had betrayed them all. How could one's life go wrong in two short hours? …_

At first she fell into denial, Sirius couldn't possibly have done the awful things that Remus described. But as time grew, she found herself coming to terms with what had happened. The evidence was overwhelming, and even when her supervisor informed her that Sirius wished to speak with her she declined. How could she look into the face of a murderer she had once shared a bed with? Twelve years passed and Melora found herself healing, and it was only now that she felt a more complete person. The nightmares still plagued her occasionally, but a simple sleeping draught soon sorted that out. It was only now that she felt it possible to move on, to forget the past and look into the future; however uncertain the future may be.

Lost in her own thoughts, Melora felt her body collide with something and felt a pair of arms grab her to prevent her hitting the stone floor hard. Looking up she saw a disgruntled looking Professor Snape holding her. For a moment he simply stared at her, and she became lost in his eyes. She felt his grip soften, as if he was relishing in her touch and she moved in closer to him so her head rested on his chest. She expected him to push her away and yell at her for being so clumsy, but he simply pulled her towards him closer. She closed her eyes and felt her heart beat alarmingly fast; she could feel his heart racing in his chest too. After almost a minute, she slowly pushed herself from his chest and looked up and met his gaze. He seemed unsure of where to go from her, and if she was honest herself neither did she.

"I-I apologise Severus," she breathed. "I was miles away."

"So it seems," he replied softly. "We must stop meeting like this." He gave a small smile.

Melora felt butterflies at his smile; she was right, it did take years off him. Flushing an impressive pink, Melora let go of Severus and straightened her robes. Looking back at him, she saw his gaze was still on her and his smile had not wavered.

"I erm, don't know exactly why I'm down here." Melora said, mentally kicking herself for sounding so dim. "I think I was on my way to audit the dungeons."

"Then may I escort you?" Severus asked, a slight pink tinge reaching his cheeks. "I do not wish you to collide with a valuable statue and break it."

Melora chucked, and felt his hand brush the base of her spine as she walked past him. Melora was still in shock at her bodies reaction to the previous encounter, her heart was beating so rapidly she thought it was in danger of leaving her chest completely, and her whole body was shaking. She had never felt a spark between someone before, not even Sirius. She was puzzled at his reaction; he had been a lot less than friendly to her since her arrival, and now her head was embracing her and offering to escort her. She did not know what to make of his behaviour, and she certainly didn't want to get her hopes up by thinking he might be feeling the same as her. Severus held the dungeon door open for her and closed it when they were both inside. Feeling that she had better get on with the audit instead of simply standing there staring, Melora raised her arm and began direction her wand around the classroom, trying to reveal any evidence of human activity out of the norm.

"I trust you had an eventful first day" Severus said conversationally. "I heard about the incident with Mister Frost, he does seem to have a knack for misdirecting spells."

"Ah yes that," Melora smiled, moving behind his desk with her wand. "He did apologise, although that was after he'd broken into hysterics when I landed on my back."

There was silence for a moment, save for the whispered spells Melora used to detect intrusion. She could see Severus out of the corner of her eye watching her, and she felt that if she blushed anymore today she would permanently turn bright pink. Once she had completed the classroom, she pocketed her wand and moved towards the door. Severus caught her arm before she left and turned her around.

"I would like to apologise, again, for being unnecessarily unpleasant to you since your arrival." He said, his usually harsh voice replaced by a softer one. "And I can assure you that such out bursts will not occur again. I would like to start our professional relationship over."

"I quite agree Severus," she replied, feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach once more. "I really must get going; I still have the entire castle to inspect."

"Of course, I shall not detain you any longer." He answered, removing his grasp from her arm.

Melora gave him one last smile and left the room. Severus felt rooted to the spot, as if his legs had turned to concrete. His heart was still thumping loudly in his chest, and he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He knew he had feelings for her that he found her more beautiful than anything and that he felt alive in her company, but he had no idea how strong his feelings had multiplied. Just holding her made his heart sore with longing for her, and every time she left the room it felt like the light had gone with her. He just wanted to be in her company ever moment of the day, to just simply look into her dazzling eyes and bask in the warmth which seemed to radiate from her. He had not felt this way about anyone since…Lily. He knew these feelings well; he was falling in love with Melora, and fast. It seemed that each time he saw her, his love grew a little. Ever since her arrival, he had struggled with his feelings feeling as though he was betraying Lily's memory by falling for another woman. He knew his love for Lily would never fade completely, but his love for Melora was growing stronger and it was only a matter of time before he completely fell for her. He felt very wary of these feelings, as the last time he loved a woman she ended up dead because of him. He had always blamed himself for Lily's death; if he had not mentioned the prophecy he overheard to the Dark Lord, then maybe Lily would still be alive.

But those days were behind him, being a Death Eater had cost him the woman he loved and he would never return to his old ways. This was his second chance, and he wasn't about to mess it up.

* * *

It wasn't until Thursday afternoon that week that Melora had Harry and his fellow third years for their first Duelling lesson. Professor Lupin was to take them to face a Boggart for the first hour of the lesson, and then Remus would escort them to the Great Hall where she had moved the house tables to the edges of the hall to create space for them to duel. Melora was quite looking forward to this class; Severus had agreed the night before at dinner to assist as her duelling partner for the demonstration. Of course, she could have asked Remus but she had barely spoken to Severus since Monday, and she felt that she needed him around her. Severus arrived five minutes before class was due to start.

"Good afternoon Severus, I trust your ready for me to beat your sorry butt?" Melora chuckled.

"You presume too much Melora," he answered, removing his wand from his pocket and wearing a wicked smile. "But I'll go easy on you."

Melora raised her eyebrows. "Thank god for that, I was starting to get scared." She said sardonically.

Melora could hear the familiar chatter of students in the corridor, and Remus entered the Great Hall with the third years. Melora saw Snape wore his usual sour look; Melora suspected that he did not want the students to see him as anything other than the grumpy potions master. Remus joined Melora and Severus at the front of the class.

"I hope everything goes well Mel," he said, ignoring Severus' scowl.

"Thanks Remus," she replied warmly. "They can't be any worse than the first years I had to teach on Monday, I'm still getting back pains" She added darkly, rubbing the base of her spine.

Remus chuckled, bade Melora a good day and left the hall. Melora turned to the group of impatient students before her, who seemed eager to begin duelling.

"Right, good afternoon third years!" She exclaimed. "As you know, my name is Melora Conner and I am an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. I have agreed to assist Professor Lupin in teaching Defence against the Dark Arts by giving you Duelling lessons."

Melora cleared her throat and continued. "Duelling is one of the most important aspects of being a wizard. Skill at duelling may one day save your life, and I should know." She said smiling slightly as many of the students looked impressed. "I have been informed that you have been, ah, shown how to block unfriendly spells. However, due to the incompetence of my predecessor I would like to go over blocking again. I would like you to get into pairs and I will explain our first task."

"That was very unprofessional, smearing the previous professor." Severus whispered in her ear as the students noisily got into pairs.

"He deserved it" Melora replied, earning her an impressive look from Severus.

Once the students had finally got themselves into pairs and the noise had died down, Melora continued. "Professor Snape has kindly agreed to assist me in a demonstration of using a successful blocking spell. Once we have demonstrated, I would like you to take it in turns in your pairs to disarm and block. Right, as you know the most widely used disarming or blocking spell is Expelliarmus."

Melora and Severus turned to face each other, Severus smirked slightly. They lowered their wands to their sides and turned to walk five paces, Melora then turned and raised her wand over her head and Severus did the same. Severus counted to three, and before he even had time to react Melora got there first.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She yelled, sending a jet of red light that hit Severus directly in the stomach and knocking him off his feet.

He quickly rose to his feet, brushing down his robes and retrieving his wand from a terrified looking pupil. Melora gave Severus a smug look before returning her attention to the baffled class, none of whom seemed to want to look Severus in the eye. Melora instructed the class to do the same, and before she could even blink dozens of jets of red light bounced around the room. She and Severus spent most of the class helping pupils to their feet and mending broken noses. By the end of the hour, only Harry's friend Hermione Granger seemed to have mastered the spell by launching her partner across the room and catching her opponent's wand swiftly in her hand.

"Well done Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor!" Melora said delightedly, making Hermione flush with pride.

Melora made her way over to Harry and his red-haired friend Ron Weasley, Harry struggled at first with the spell by like Hermione had managed to get it relatively under control towards the end of the lesson.

"Well done Mister Potter, I think another ten points to Gryffindor is in order" She said, earning a triumphant look from Harry. "You are quite the dueller; we could use your type in the Auror office."

"Really professor? I've never thought about it actually." He replied, grinning at Ron.

"Well you should, with you history I dare say you'd get in no problem." Melora replied. "Oh and please, don't call me professor, its Melora. I am but a lowly Ministry employee." She joked.

Once all the students had dissipated back to their respective common rooms, Severus approached Melora and put one hand on her shoulder leaning towards her ear.

"Impressive duelling Melora, I see I have met my match" He said, making her jump.

"Never under estimate me Severus, I am full of surprises." She replied her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh I can imagine." He breathed, making her body melt at the sensation of feeling his warm breath on her neck.

Melora pulled herself together. "Professor, you wouldn't be flirting with me would you?" She asked innocently.

Immediately, colour rushed to Severus' cheeks. "I would do nothing of the sort." He said pleasantly, though Melora noted the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That's alright then." She answered, brushing past him. "I shall see you at dinner, Severus."

Severus was left in the Great Hall feeling slightly embarrassed; he never flirted in his life, he could never see the point. It seemed Melora was bringing him out of his shell more than he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I thought I'd bring out the flirty side of Snape, hehe.**

**Peace xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****I must say I'm quite proud of this chapter! If I do say so myself! And thanks again to those of you reviewing this story! T'is much appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Trip to Hogsmead**

Within the first week of term, it seemed the Duelling Club had become most people's favourite subject. Even Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had nothing to complain about. September melted into October; the weather became more brutal with frosty mornings and gale force winds which ripped through the caste. Students could be seen shivering down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, hats pulled firmly down and scarves wrapped tightly around necks. Owing to the recent attack of a student from a Hippogriff, Melora heard many a complaint that Care of Magical Creatures had become dull; many lessons being whiled away by shoving mouldy lettuce down the slimy throats of Flobbaworms. Melora couldn't help feeling for Hagrid, nothing ever went as he planned and by the looks of things it seemed he had lost confidence completely in his teaching skills. Melora however, didn't have time to worry about Hagrid or anything else for that matter. Her workload seemed to be reaching dangerous levels, and when Melora wasn't teaching she spent most of the time auditing the castle and filling out and submitting paper work. Even the excitement of the oncoming Quidditch season did nothing cheer her mood, and when the first Hogsmead visit of the year approached she planned to spend it locked in her office. Melora wasn't even sure she'd be able to attend the Halloween feast; a thought which saddened her deeply.

On the morning of the Hogsmead visit, Melora was sitting behind a mountain of parchment when there was a knock at the door. She craned her neck over the pile of paper.

"Come in" she replied to the door, returning her gaze to her desk and hearing the door open.

"And why are you not down with the rest of the rabble enjoying a break in the weather?" Came a deep voice from in front of her.

Melora rose from her chair and saw Severus standing in the door way. She had hardly seen him since the first week of term, only having time to greet him swiftly in the corridors between lessons and at meal times. She lowered her quill and made her way towards him; feeling the familiar sensation of having eaten a hundred wriggly worms for breakfast. She closed the door behind him and beckoned him to a sofa in the corner of the room. Even though she still had more work to do than the Minister himself, she felt she needed a break.

"I have way too much work to do to be enjoying the delights of the village," Melora answered, conjuring two cups of tea and handing one to Severus. "The Ministry is ordering me to double my audits since Black was spotted in Dove Town." She sighed heavily, glancing back at the pile on her desk.

"Ah now that is a shame," he replied with a mock sigh. "As I was planning a trip to the village myself, and was wondering whether I could tear you away from your work."

Melora sat there with her mouth slightly open in surprise. "O-Oh well, I erm do deserve a break I suppose" She said, feeling her face flush furiously.

Severus gave a small smile and took a sip of his tea. He wasn't really sure why he'd asked her to Hogsmead, only that he had missed her terribly since the beginning of term. He wasn't planning a trip to the village at all, he had simply walked past her office door three times before deciding how to best phrase asking for her company. He didn't think she'd agree, not only because of the vast amount of work she still had to do, but he never thought any woman would want to be in his company for more than was necessary; especially not someone so beautiful. Just being so close to her was tearing him apart, all he wanted to do was hold her and … kiss her. He glanced down and saw her hand was only inches from his, a force seemed to be moving his hand closer to hers, though apparently she had not noticed. He was about to reach out for her hand when she quickly withdrew it and got up. He hastily placed his hand on his lap, cursing himself inwardly.

"Right, I think we had better be going!" She said lightly, throwing on her cloak. "I do not wish to miss the Halloween feast tonight!"

Severus smiled weakly and fastened his own cloak around his shoulders, following her out of her office. The weather had vastly improved since the beginning of the week, and although it was cold the sun was shinning making the dew covered group sparkle. Severus elected not to walk down the path to the village, instead he lead Melora into the small woods on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Unlike the main forest, these woods were a wash with bright shimmering sunlight. Melora gazed in wonder at the beauty of nature; small birds could be seen nesting in the tall oak trees, while small animals scurried about the ground avoiding the two humans that had invaded their peaceful territory. Severus watched her out of the corner of his eye as they made their way down a slight slope to the village; her long mahogany hair was tied in a loose ponytail, allowing smaller section of her hair to fall effortlessly across her face. Her deep hazel eyes were simply irresistible to get lost in, and her smile was enough to melt the stoniest of hearts. She must have noticed he was watching her, for a small smile had appeared on her face and she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. They reached the edge of the forest after ten minutes of walking in silence.

"So, where too now Severus?" She voiced, putting her hand in front of her eyes to avoid the glare of the sun.

"Well I was thinking we could walk by the Shrieking Shack?" He suggested quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking with nerves. "Students will be running amuck in the village, and I wish to have a peaceful afternoon."

"Ha, I'll agree with you there" Melora chuckled, following Severus along the narrow path towards the small cluster of fields that housed the Shrieking Shack. "Beautiful day, don't you think?" She added, pulling her cloak tighter round her shoulders as the wind picked up.

"Mmm" Severus mumbled vaguely.

Melora chuckled to herself; it seemed to be impossible for Severus to refer to anything as beautiful. In his world, everything was dark and ugly. But even Melora, who really hardly knew Severus, she could see his perceptions changing slightly. Yes he still was a grumpy and bitter man much of the time, but lately he had become more bearable to be around. It wasn't as if he was smiling and joking (that would be really out of character) but he was definitely much less sarcastic than when she'd first arrived at Hogwarts. Whatever was causing this mysterious personality change, Melora found her affections growing. She finally admitted to herself that she was falling in love; something she never thought she'd experience again. Seeing the shack in the distance, Severus slowed the pace and leant against a small wooden fence which divided the two fields. Melora copied him and rested her arms on the fence, looking philosophically into the distance. Neither of them spoke for a moment, seemingly not knowing what to say. When in fact both knew what they wanted to say, they just didn't quite know how to say it. Severus was the first to break the silence.

"You gave me quite a shock when you turned up here, you know" Severus admitted, giving Melora an apologetic smile.

"Ha well, I was surprised to see you back at Hogwarts." She replied, turning to meet his eyes. "I mean, I thought I'd ruined any chances of you getting any sort of job after I nearly sent you to Azkaban on Death Eater charges."

Severus sighed. "Do not put yourself through feeling guilty about what you did" he said solemnly. "Everything that has occurred in my life has been because of the decisions I have made, or didn't make so to speak."

"We all make mistakes Severus" She said gently, laying her hand softly on his. "Some worse than others, and I know you regret every terrible thing you did whilst with the Death Eaters. Showing remorse is what makes us human; you are not an evil man, Severus."

Melora could his face was full of emotion, and it broke her heart to know the pain he had suffered this past decade. She tightened her grip on his hand, feeling him return it and stroke the palm of her hand softly with his thumb. Melora felt a tingle shoot up her arm and she shivered slightly. He turned to say something, but Melora shushed him and took his other hand in hers.

"Evil deeds are not always carried out by evil men" she said soothingly, pulling him closer to her. "You were young and you became what you thought was expected of you. You thought becoming a Death Eater was all you could do with your life because of the friends you had and the house you were sorted into. But you realised the error of your ways, and came over to the right side. That's something, isn't it?"

Severus was silent for a moment; seemingly too overcome with emotion to say anything. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't believe she understood him, that she was willing to look past what he had done as a youth. Only Dumbledore seemed this convinced that he was truly a good person. She saw past the bitter persona he put on, she saw much deeper than that. He felt the grip on his hands tighten and that their faces were inches apart. He looked into her eyes and saw tenderness and understanding; no one had ever affected him this deeply before. In that moment his love for her intensified more than he ever thought possible, and he knew than that if he let her go he would regret it for the rest of his life. He pulled her closer to him and placed her arms round his waste, then using his own hands to cup her face tenderly. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and watched her eyes flicker shut.

"You'll never understand how much those words mean to me" He breathed, feeling a prickling sensation in the corner of his eyes and hot trickles of tears flow freely down his cheeks. "I cannot believe someone as compassionate and understanding has walked into my life." He choked his words out, his voice filled with emotion.

Melora smiled. "You're the bravest man I have ever known." She breathed, tears falling down her own cheeks. "You left the life of a Death Eater behind and risked your own life to spy for Dumbledore. I've never known anyone like you before."

Severus made up his mind, he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him and didn't care about any repercussions. He leant closer, so their lips just brushed and he felt the hot breath on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips passionately against his own. He entwined his arms round her waist and pulled her tighter into an embrace. She ran her hands through his hair, letting the tips of her fingers softly caress his neck. His hands rested on her hips for a moment, then slowly snaked their way up her back and into her long hair. He took in every part of her; her kisses, her embrace, her vanilla scented hair and her touch. They paused her a moment, he gently brushed the tip of her nose with his own and cupped her face with his hands. He could feel tears running freely down his cheeks, he had not been this happy in a long time.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, wiping the tears away with her fingers.

"B-Because, I –" he paused to compose himself. "Because, I-I love you, so much and I am happier than I ever thought possible."

Melora took a sharp, shaking in take of breath. "Oh Severus," she clutched him tightly. "I love you too!"

* * *

Severus and Melora took their time walking back up to the castle that evening. By the time they reached the castle grounds the sun was beginning to set, and there was an eerie red glow about the castle. Neither really wanted to attend the Halloween feast, but thought suspicions might be aroused if they both missed dinner and Severus knew only too well how fast gossip spread amongst students and staff alike. Severus wished he could tell everyone about there relationship, but as Melora pointed out it would be highly inappropriate for a teacher to be seen to date a visiting Auror from the Ministry; especially as she had arrested him twelve years ago herself. Despite having to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the castle, Severus felt as though his life was finally back on track. He was in love with the most beautiful creature, and she loved him in return. Entering the castle, it was clear the Halloween feast was already in full swing. Taking a deep breath, Severus pushed the doors of the Great Hall open and strolled towards the teachers table, Melora following closely behind. The hall had been decorated splendidly for the occasion, with hundreds of glowing pumpkins suspended above the four house tables, a large cloud of rather noisy bats and fire coloured streamers which swum gracefully across the cloudy ceiling. Many head turned with curiosity at the late arrival of the Potions Master and Melora, with furtive whispering being heard even over the clatter of knives and forks.

Melora and Severus reached the staff table and filled the only two vacant chairs, with much of the staff watching them with raised eyebrows and smirks. Dumbledore gazed at them with a small smile and a slight twinkle in his eye, and when Melora caught his gaze she looked quickly away and blushed furiously. She could see Severus trying to hide laughter whilst helping himself to a delicious looking pumpkin pie; she kicked him playfully in the shin under the table and helped herself to some shepherd's pie. The feast was even more delicious than Melora remembered, and she managed second helpings of nearly everything on the table. Once the last of the desserts had been polished off, entertainment was provided in the form of the Hogwarts ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick went down a storm with a re-enactment of his own bloody beheading. Clapping for the final time as Sir Nicholas bowed and exited the hall through a wall, the students in the Great Hall began to rise and return to their dormitories. Severus and Melora were eager to leave the hall and return to each others company in privacy, but it seemed the headmaster had other ideas.

"Ah Melora, Severus I trust you found a more engrossing activity than the Halloween feast?" He asked innocently, though his twinkling eyes gave his thoughts away.

"I was assisting Melora with an audit of the castle." Severus replied quickly, but Dumbledore wasn't taking the bait.

"But Minerva assures me she saw you heading to Hogsmead; surely the Ministry doesn't want the village audited as well?" He pressed, raising his eye brows over the top of his half moon glasses.

Melora was just about to answer, when a forth year Gryffindor ran into the hall as white as a sheet and looking petrified.

"P-Professor Dumbledore," he panted leaning on his knees to catch his break. "There's been – Sirius Black – slashed – Fat Lady."

The entire colour in Melora's face drained, and she ran at full pelt from the Great Hall with Severus and the rest of the staff following closely behind. She clutched her wand tightly; her heart was pumping furiously in her chest and her head was swimming with fear. Finally, the teachers caught up with her as they reached the Gryffindor tower. Melora nudged the group of scared looking students out of the way and gasped; the fat lady was gone from her portrait which had been slashed so violently that pieces of canvas covered the floor. Melora clutched her chest and felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. No one said his name in accusation, but everyone thought it. Who else would have slashed the Gryffindor common room so violently; Sirius Black was here, and he'd almost met his target.

"H-How –" Melora began, but Dumbledore cut across her.

"Everyone will return to the Great Hall, and for your own safety you will spend the night there" Announced Dumbledore sternly. "The teachers will need to carry out a search of the entire castle. Prefects shall stand guard of the hall until the all clear is given, then you may join you classmates in the Great Hall."

At this announcement dozens of students hurriedly excitedly to the Great Hall, whilst Dumbledore sent the staff to search different areas of the castle. Melora stood there for a moment, and when Severus looked round and saw she had not followed he ran back.

"Melora come on," he urged, grabbing her arm. "We have to search the dungeons!"

"I-I don't understand" she said quietly, looking at Severus in complete despair. "I p-placed spells all over the castle, they were meant to detect any human presence. W-Why didn't they go off?"

"Listen, there's no time to think about that now!" He said urgently, shaking her gently by the shoulders. "Black might still be in the castle. COME ON!" He raised his voice dangerously which snapped Melora back to her senses.

They rushed to the dungeons, Melora barely able to catch up with Severus as he ran ahead of her. After a complete search of the dungeons Melora and Severus both decided that he was not there. Melora leant against the cold stone wall and slid down it where she collapsed on the floor. Severus quickly ran over and knelt in front of her, taking her shivering hands in his own.

"I know what you're thinking Melora," he said, growing concerned at the rate tears were running down her cheeks. "You are _not _to blame for this! Black got past the Dementors once, and he can do it again."

"I-I was supposed to p-protect the school" she said quietly, barely able to speak through tears. "I-I placed spells everywhere. H-How did he get past?" She looked deeply into Severus' eyes, which were full of concern.

"I do not know," he answered truthfully. "Black in cunning and he has already shown once he possesses dark magic that we do not. He was probably able to undo the revealing spells you placed."

Melora gave a small sob, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Severus pulled her into an embrace and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. He felt her sobs continue into his chest, clutching at his robes tightly. So, Black had found a way to enter the castle? That fact did not surprise him; he was clever enough to stay sane in Azkaban and slip past the Dementors unnoticed. It was only a matter of time before he found a way to out wit them again. He had been so close, and that thought enraged him. His hatred for Black had never wavered over the years, but now seeing the hurt he was causing Melora made his loathing stronger. And Harry, he had nearly got to him. If they had arrived to the Gryffindor's only seconds before, Harry would have been victim to Black's inconsolable rage. Severus had made a promise to Dumbledore long ago to help protect Lily's son, and he had almost failed.

"Severus," Melora said in a small voice.

"Yes my darling?" He answered, kissing her head once more.

"W-Would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?" She asked, lifting her head from his chest and meeting her bloodshot eyes with his own. "Its just, I don't feel like being on my own tonight."

Severus felt his rage with Black melt away. "Of course it is," he said, standing up and pulling Melora to her feet. "I was about to suggest you did. I do not know whether I could bear to sleep apart from you after this."

Melora smiled weakly and followed Severus into his quarters.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hope you liked! Please review**

**Peace xx**


End file.
